


Little Bit Love

by redangeleve



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ciris First Love, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Good Parent Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Understanding Jaskier
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Ciri schwärmt für einen Stallknecht und Jaskier muss Geralt davon abhalten, den Jungen zu entmannen, als dieser ihre Liebelei erwidert.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Original Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 10





	Little Bit Love

Little Bit Love

I don't need a crown on my head  
Or a plan how to grow old  
But I just need a little bit   
I just need a little bit love  
You just need a little bit love

(Sunrise Avenue, Little Bit Love)

Es war schon seltsam. Jaskier hatte immer erwartet, wenn eine seiner Liebschaften eines Tages zu ihm kommen und ihm sagen würde, dass er Vater wurde, dass er so schnell fortlaufen würde, wie ihn seine Beine trugen. Er war überzeugt gewesen, dass er einfach nicht dafür geschaffen war, solch eine Verantwortung zu schultern. Er war ein Barde, ein Freigeist, hatte sich bewusst dafür entschieden durch die Lande zu ziehen mit nicht mehr als einer Laute und seiner Stimme. Doch als ihm Geralt von der Verpflichtung erzählte, die er auf sich genommen hatte, indem er das Kind der Überraschung für sich beanspruchte, war Jaskier überraschender Weise ganz ruhig geblieben. Er hatte keine Panik gefühlt, als ihm der Hexer eröffnete, dass er das Mädchen finden und beschützen musste, sondern Geralt wie selbstverständlich begleitet. So wie er es zu all seinen Abenteuern tat, seit dem schicksalshaften Tag, an dem sie sich in der Taverne zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. 

Der Hexer hatte nur den Kopf über so viel Sturheit geschüttelt. Er hatte es schon lange aufgegeben den Barden fortschicken zu wollen. Er kam ja doch immer wieder zurück. Jaskier war immun gegen alle Versuche ihm Vernunft einzubläuen, gegen die Aussicht auf Gefahr und den möglichen Tod. Viel zu oft hatte er bei ihren letzten Abenteuern selbigem ins Gesicht gesehen, als dass er ihn wirklich noch schrecken konnte. Er würde gehen, wohin Geralt ging und wenn es bis zum Ende der Welt war. Schlussendlich hatte es Monate gedauert, bis sie Ciri gefunden hatten. Trotz der gefährlichen Wanderschaft war sie wie durch ein Wunder heil und unverletzt geblieben. Seitdem reisten sie gemeinsam, auf der Flucht vor den Truppen von Nilfgaard gen Norden Richtung Kaer Morhen, wo sie in Sicherheit vor den Schergen derer wären, die sie tot sehen wollten. 

Doch der Weg war weit und sie mussten abseits der großen Straßen gehen, um keine ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Und je mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbrachten, desto mehr fühlte es sich an wie eine Familie. Jaskier mochte das Mädchen, mit den ungewöhnlichen Augen und dem unberechenbaren Temperament und er fühlte, dass es Geralt nicht anders ging. In der Wildnis hatte er stets ein wachsames Auge auf sie, wenn sie Feuerholz sammelte oder Futter für das Pferd suchte und wenn sie nachts in ihren Schlafrollen lagen, hatte Jaskier das Gefühl, dass der Hexer stets mit einem Ohr bei Ciri war. In den Städten, die sie passierten war es sogar noch schlimmer, da konnte das Mädchen nicht einen Schritt tun, ohne dass Geralt ihr folgte wie ein dunkler Schatten. 

Dabei hatte sie mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass sie gut auf sich aufpassen konnte. Mit dem Schwert war sie ein Naturtalent und seit der Hexer sie unterrichtete, war sie sogar noch besser geworden. Nicht ohne Stolz sah Jaskier dabei zu, wie Geralt mit ihr trainierte, Schlänge parierte, Finten startete und ihre Angriffe abblockte. Zwar war sie ihm noch lange nicht ebenbürtig, aber es war trotzdem ein Tanz, der seinesgleichen suchte. Cirilla war klein, schnell und wendig, im Gegensatz zu Geralt der mit Stärke, Ausdauer und Technik glänzte. Immer wieder konnte das Mädchen seine Deckung unterlaufen und gezielte Nadelstiche setzten, die ihm zwar nichts anhaben würden, aber ihn davon abhielten, selbst einen entscheidenden Schlag auszuführen. Nicht, dass er wirklich riskiert hätte, sie zu verletzten. Um das zu vermeiden kämpfte er mit der breiten Seite seines Schwertes, aber er musste zumindest so tun, als ob es ihm ernst war, damit sie die Lektion verinnerlichte.

Wenn Ciri einmal nicht mit Geralt kämpfte, sah sie Jaskier gern beim Komponieren zu. Sie mochte es, ihn auf der Laute spielen zu hören und unterstütze ihn gern mit ihren Ideen, wenn er nach einem Reim suchte oder an einem Vers feilte. Im Spaß nannte er sie gern seine Muse, was den Hexer mit den Augen rollen ließ, wenn er es hörte, doch da ihnen sein Gesang fast genauso oft ein Bett oder ein warmes Essen einbrachte, wie Geralts Jagd nach Monstern, beließ er es dabei. Er mochte nichts besonders sein, wie der Hexer oder das Mädchen, daher erfüllte es Jaskier erst recht mit einem warmen Gefühl des Stolzes, als Ciri schließlich ihm und nicht Geralt von ihrer ersten Schwärmerei erzählte. Seit zwei Tagen waren sie in einer Taverne in Hengfors eingekehrt, da der Hexer in einem Moor in der Nähe nach zwei ertrunkenen Toten jagte, die dort ihr Unwesen trieben, während Ciri und der Barde im Gasthaus zurückgeblieben waren.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, dass Geralt dich wahrgenommen hat?“ fragte das Mädchen, während sie Jaskier dabei zusah, wie er eine neue Saite auf seine Laute aufzog.

„Ich habe einfach nicht locker gelassen“, erwiderte der Barde grinsend. „Egal wie oft er mich abgewiesen hat, ich bin stets hartnäckig geblieben, bis er schließlich eingelenkt hat, mich mit ihm reisen zu lassen.“

Zweifelnd runzelte Ciri die Stirn. „Du meinst also, ich soll Freyo nachlaufen?“

„Nein!“ fuhr Jaskier auf. „Gott bewahre, du bist ein Mädchen. Das ist etwas anderes. Wenn er Augen im Kopf hat, wird er selbst kommen und um dich werben und wenn nicht, ist er keines Gedankens mehr wert.“

Doch natürlich war der Bursche kein Narr und hatte ebenso ein Auge auf Ciri geworfen wie sie auf ihn. Wie könnte er auch nicht, da ihr Mädchen doch dabei war zu einer wahren Schönheit heranzuwachsen. Wobei Jaskier ebenso nachvollziehen konnte, was die Kleine an dem Stallknecht fand. Wenn der Barde noch ein paar Jahre jünger gewesen wäre … Nein, selbst jetzt wäre er nicht abgeneigt, sich mit ihm zu vergnügen, wenn er frei gewesen wäre, aber er war es nicht. War es seit dem Tag nicht mehr, als er Geralt über den Weg gelaufen war. Zwar hatte er anfangs noch Liebschaften gehabt, warum auch nicht, da sie den Hexer nicht zu stören schienen, doch sie alle waren bedeutungslos gewesen. Austauschbar, nur Körper ohne ein Gesicht, Triebe ohne den Hauch eines Gefühls. Was er begehrte, konnten sie ihm nicht geben. Das fand er nur bei Geralt von Riva. Und so waren seine Ausschweifungen mit der Zeit immer weniger geworden, bis er sie schließlich ganz eingestellt hatte. Der Einzige, mit dem er heute noch das Bett teilte, war der Hexer und wenn es nach Jaskier ging, würde dies auch bis zu seinem Tod so bleiben. 

Doch Ciri war jung und auch wenn daraus nie etwas werden konnte, sollte sie ihre Erfahren machen – zumindest innerhalb eines gewissen Rahmens. Aber da das Mädchen bereits ahnte, dass Geralt es nicht wohlwollend aufnehmen würde, überließ sie es Jaskier dem Hexer die Nachricht von ihrer Liebelei zu überbringen. Und obwohl sich der Barde Mühe gab, es ihm bei seiner Rückkehr einfühlsam beizubringen, wäre Geralt trotzdem beinah losgestürmt, um dem Jungen das Schwert in die Weichteile zu treiben. Mit Engelszungen beschwor ihn Jaskier, dem Burschen zumindest die Chance zu geben zu beweisen, dass seine Absichten ehrenhaft waren, bevor er ihn entmannte, bis der Hexer schließlich einlenkte, ihn erst einmal nur zu beobachten.

„Bei Melitele“, seufzte Jaskier, als er sah, wie der Stallknecht Ciri eine Blume ins Haar steckte. So unauffällig wie möglich standen sie gemeinsam in der Hintertür, während die beiden jungen Leute etwas entfernt vor einer Bäckerei miteinander sprachen. „Sie werden so schnell groß.“

„Jaskier“, brummte Geralt neben ihm verstimmt.

„Was?“ fragte der Barde herausfordernd. „Gestern noch war sie ein Mädchen und heute …. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe Ciri genau erklärt wie man mit einem Mannsbild umgeht.“

Der Hexer warf ihm einen ernsten Blick von der Seite zu. „Soll mich das jetzt etwa beruhigen?“

„Warum denn nicht?“ entgegnete Jaskier empört über die unterschwellige Kränkung seiner Person. „Was denkst du von mir, dass ich sie in die Lehren der körperlichen Liebe eingeweiht habe? Sie ist doch noch ein halbes Kind!“

Abwehrend verschränkte Geralt die Arme vor der Brust. „Dein Ruf spricht nicht unbedingt für dich“, versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Das war lange bevor ich mich an den Vaterpflichten für dein Kind beteiligt habe“, gab der Barde beleidigt zurück, was Geralt seufzend erwidern ließ: „Sie ist nicht mein Kind und wir sind nicht ihre Väter.“

„Vielleicht ist sie nicht Fleisch von unserem Fleisch“, räumte Jaskier ein, „aber wir sind alles was sie noch hat und sie ist das, was für uns einem eigenen Kind am nächsten kommt. Familie ist nicht immer von gleichem Blut, Geralt. Familie trägt man im Herzen.“

Der Hexer sah ihn für einen Moment an, als habe er ihn noch nie gesehen, dann grummelte etwas, von dem Jaskier nur die Worte „verflucht“, „Barde“ und „weise“ verstand, dann wandte er den Blick erneut zu den beiden jungen Leuten, bis sie schließlich hinter der Ecke des nächsten Hauses verschwanden.

In einer vertraulichen Geste nahm der Barde Geralts Hand in die seine und drückte sie aufmunternd. „Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, aber nur damit du es weißt: Ich habe auch mit dem Stallknecht gesprochen und ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er von einem Hexer persönlich heimgesucht wird, wenn er uns Ciri nicht in dem selben Zustand zurückbringt, in dem sie das Haus verlassen hat. Ich denke, das hat ihn überzeugt.“

Erneut knurrte der Hexer etwas Unverständliches, aber in seinen Augen konnte Jaskier lesen, dass Geralt nun etwas beruhigter war. Ganz würde er seine Anspannung wohl erst ablegen, wenn das Mädchen später wieder wohlbehalten in ihrem Zimmer in der Taverne war, doch so lange würde Jaskier dafür sorgen, dass der Hexer auf andere Gedanken kam. „Komm, ich habe ein Lied über die ungewöhnlichen Wege der Liebe geschrieben, das ich dir gern vorspielen möchte“, neckte er den anderen Mann mit einem Grinsen.

„Damit ich den Stallknecht am Ende doch noch seiner Männlichkeit beraube?“ fragte der Hexer brummend, ließ sich aber dennoch von dem Barden ins Innere der Taverne ziehen.

„Nein, eher damit du dich daran erinnerst, dass es auch für uns noch andere Beschäftigungen gibt, als unser Mündel aufzuziehen, Lieder zu singen und Monster zu jagen“, entgegnete Jaskier schelmisch.

Geralts Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht in der Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Als ob mich daran jemand erinnern müsste“, grummelte er, bevor er den Barden an der Taille an sich zog und ihn küsste.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe an den verwendeten Figuren sowie an den zitierten Lyriks keine Rechte. Mir gehört lediglich die Idee zur Story und ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern schreibe lediglich aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten.


End file.
